


Choir Boys

by ruzaesthetic



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, Short Story, fan writes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzaesthetic/pseuds/ruzaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: 18. "I'm just as fucked up as you are."</p><p>Written by a fan of the ruzaesthetic blog. Credit to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choir Boys

Marco knows they can’t continue this.

But that doesn’t stop his shaky hands from roaming Ted’s back, doesn’t stop him from holding onto his shoulders when they steal kisses in areas where there are no cameras or wedding bands. Ted kisses like Marco is his and it’s very easy for the younger man to close his eyes and imagine that he is. However tonight is different and it is much, much more harder to pretend.

Ted broke the kiss, turning his head, breathing heavier. Marco licked his pretty red bitten lips knowing what he was thinking. The same thing was going through his own mind: This was going to catch up to them sooner or later.

“Ted…” Marco said, raising a hand to his cheek, trying to get him to look at him.

“We can’t go on like this... ” Cruz whispered, shaking his head, unable to look at the younger man. A sinner in more ways than one, for infidelity and homosexuality. Guilt made it hard for him to swallow when he looked his wife in the eyes and told her I love you. Like a noose around the neck, Ted could not breathe sometimes. And he was dragging Marco down with him so selfishly. Marco had been so good.

And Ted had ruined him.

“This? This is all we have, Ted.” Marco said with a harsh laugh,” Before you I was- I was fine. I was… Look at us now. We can’t even go a few weeks without meeting like… like this. Don’t try and act noble now that it’s too late- No. No, this isn’t just your fault.”

Marco turned Ted’s face gently to look him in the eyes and he took a deep breath to calm the building emotion he felt in his chest so that he could speak without having his voice break.

“I’m just as fucked up as you are.”


End file.
